Naruto?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


Naruto watched about to leave with the Pervy Sage, shocked as the red-headed, gold eyed girl ran up to him, as he looked into her odd colored eyes he saw something that he couldn't define. "Emi-chan what's wrong?"

Her eyes glanced at the people that had come to see him off and then landed on the bright eyed blond with a small smile, "Be careful." She leaned up grabbing the back of his head and kissed him deeply, as she pulled away she smiled, "Come back safe." She watched his face go redder and redder, and caught the look Jirayia gave her as she took off through the gaping crowd of fellow ninja and looked back once with a grin back at the boy who was gaping at her while being pulled from the gate, by his new sensei.

Emi sat eating a bowl of ramen, her hair that was short three years ago now hung past her waist in a high ponytail, her figure had filled out and the training she had gone through with the three people that had agreed to train her had strengthened her Shinobi abilities had become frequently talked about along with Sakura, who had easily surpassed most medic-nins. She froze as a pain of hands were thrown down on the bar next to her, her eyes slid to the obiviously over excited Sakura, and continued to eat. She only stopped at the girls groan, "Emi-chan he's back!"

Her eyes widened, as Sakura grinned, "What, oh god." Days after she had kissed him she had regreted it, Sakura told her many times not to worry about it and that even someone a dense as him would know how she felt with a kiss like that. She had even mentioned that if she had done something of the like Sasuke might never have left. Her eyes looked into the green ones of her friend, throwing money down and both taking off. Sakura laughed taking off after her, finding the girl hiding behind as tree watching as her teammate was welcomed and obiviously scanning the crowd, Emi jumped as she felt the tap on her shoulder.

Her eyes went wide as Sakura grinned and shoved her out into plan sight, she glared and said without thinking loud enough for the whole village to hear, "Sakura I'm going to kill you!" She had a fist pumped with chakra which fell at the soft sound of her name, she spun coming face to face with the blond she had loved since she was five, "Um Hi?" She noticed the humor in his eyes as he repeated what she had said. She smiled at him and froze surprise as he kissed her, it was slow and passionate unlike the first one she had planted on him. She vaguely heard some people clapping and others whispering, but as she pulled away unable to speak, just able to stare into his eyes she realized that he was smiling widely and returned it.

The group currently sat back in the ramen bar, Emi couldn't look anyone in the eye, but continued to glance at Naruto from the side of her vision. She spun as her teacher shouted her name and groaned, looking at Sakura who giggled, then at a very puzzled Naruto and an amused Kakashi, "Sorry about this but I have to run." She stood and vanished leaving a burst of wind in her spot, just as Anko walked in, "Where did she go?" Kakashi snickered, as Sakura smiled, "She had to run." She was trying hard to hold giggles as Anko sighed and left, Naruto looked at the pink haired girl, "What was that about?"

Sakura grinned patting his back, "Your girlfriend has currently three teachers, Anko is only one, she gets more training outrunning them than any other way, given to the speed you just saw." She ignored how red his face got and looked up, "And she's back, How far this time Emi-chan?"

Emi grinned, "Four laps thirteen seconds!" She plopped back in her seat, forgetting all about her nervus, "Think she'll come back for me?" She caught Naruto's eyes and grinned as Sakura smiled, "Nope, well not until later." She sighed and relaxed, looking up as Naruto asked, "So three teachers, if Anko's one the other two are?" Emi scowled at Sakura's amused giggle and glared at her, the returned her attention to Naruto and answered with a sigh, "Gai and Kurenai." Naruto whisled, "Wow I gess I can see how you've gotten so fast."

She grinned, "Not the only thing I've learned, I do train no matter what cotton candy says." She grabbed her side as an elbow went right into it her head snapping and glaring at one of her best friends. Her gaze met blue as she turned back a small smile on her face, her head flew at the same time as Kakashi's towards a whirling wind of dust and banged her head on the counter, "What is it, torture Emi day?" She heard Sakura laugh, and with her hea don the counter glared, "If you don't stop I'll tell Lee you love him!" At that moment the mentioned guy stepped in and ran over grabbing her and throwing the grumbling redhead over his shoulder, to the shocked faces of Naruto and Kakashi.

She yelled as he took off, not sure if they heard it all, "Meet me for dinner, six my place!" She glanced at the green man, "Okay Lee why are you carrying me nd where?" He looked at her and smiled his teeth almost blinding her, "Wonderful Guy-sensei asked me to find you for training!" She sighed as she was thrown on the ground and abruptly began dodging the two extremely fast men throwing punches and kicks thrown at her. She noticed Both Tenten and Neji, and had gotten good enough she dodged with out paying attention, even adding in several attacks of her own hitting home, "Tenten How's it going?"

She smiled as the girl looked up, "Fine you may want to consentrate." She laughed dodging as she spoke, "Nah these guys couldn't hit me if they tried." That got them both going and she stated paying attention, after three hours she had Lee tied to a tree and was sitting on guy noticing for the first time that she had an aduiance, besides the other two from team ten. The amused look on Kakashi's face made her smile down at the man who had been training her in speed, "Hey Guy-sensei look who just watched you get you butt whooped!" She laughed as she fell off and the man zoomed in of the now scowling silver haired ninja.

Emi stood dusting her self off while walking to the tree Naruto and Sakura were standing by and Lee was tied to, she waved her hand the ropes untying themselves and disappearing, "So you two like the show?" She smirked as Naruto said, "That was awesome, you are barley even scratched!" She turned to Lee as he began crying, "Oh calm down, you'll get me next time." Sakura who had seen the training before knew that the girl let Lee get a kick in sometimes, so his ego wasn't completely annillited. Sakura gave her a small grin and leaned down healing the mans swollen eye, lip and looked like a broken leg to which she recived a smooth glare from the girl and gave a shrug.

She looked at Naruto who was watching the exchange with intreast, she spoke getting his attention and started walking him following beside her, "So how did your training go?" She glanced at him as he grinned, "Good got a lot stronger." She smirked and made sure they were out of hearing distance before she spoke, "And a lot hotter." She saw the disbelief in his eyes and when he looked away they finilly started talking, "Emi, I've known you for years, we were four when we met, that kiss three years ago surprised the h*** out of me and well I guess I still don't quite understand?"

She smiled noticing that Sakura had spotted the two and was crowing the others away, she smiled at her friends noce gesture, and turned her attention back to Naruto, who was watching her carefully. "Naruto come with me." She grabbed his hand and took off at a fast pase but not to fast, she jumped to a roof watching him follow and took off, in minuted the two landed on a balcony, she slid the door open after releasing a jutsu that had been laid for a trap. She waved him in and turned on lights surprising him with how well her decration was and hoe oddly clean the place was. She plopped on the couch watching as the man before her looked around her things, she started, "Naruto yes we have known each other forever…" She paused as she watched him turn to her and sit on a stool next to the kitchen bar, she continued, "The one fault you have always had is you care too much."

She watched the confusion pass his face, "And most of the time it is also your best quilety, except when you believe what the idiots out there say, you don't know how many times I hunted down Sakura just to punch her for something she said to you that I could tell hurt." She flashed him a smile and saw how close he was listening to every word, "I guess that's how me and her got so close, but you are the kindest, most caring and sweet guy I know. Naruto I've loved you since we were five, your dense sometime but that just means I have to be a bit more drastic with the way I express myself."

The look on his face was pure shock, she waited, knowing him he was digesting, after a few minutes of him opening and closing his mouth he acutlley said something, "Emi I didn't know, I feel the same have for a long time." She smiled and leaned forward, "Good to know…now come here!" She watched him blink at the command but smiled as he hopped off the stool and sat next to her, she slid over and straddled his lap, she leaned forward smiling at the shock on his face and kissed him softly on the lips moving quickly to his neck, she hummed happily at the groan he let out deep from his throat.

Her eyes flashed as she pulled away and smiled, she pulled her hair out and let it fall around her, she saw the way his eyes diliated and kissed him again. She squeaked as he flipped her down on the couch and nipped on her neck.

She smiled as Naruto wrapped his arms around her, they had ended up in the bed after awhile, she turned and faced him wrapping herself more firmly in the sheets, "Hey, so does this mean were going out?" She watched him grin, "Yeah go to sleep." She nodded her head, and snuggled into him happily, before her eyes shut and her breathing steadied.

Naruto moved some of the hair that had fell into the girls face, he had been surprised never had he expected this when he returned. He would admit he loved her more than he thought possiable, he jumped slightly as a knock sounded on the door. He glanced at her making sure she was still asleep before pulling on some pants and running to the door, he threw it open and felt his eyes widen at the pink haired girl grinning at him, "Sakura-chan, um I…" She laughed, "Don't I just thought I should let Emi know that Guy is out in the middle of the street a few blocks away screaming something about his favorite female student and youth, she usually takes care of things like that."

He sighed, "I'll deal with it she's sleeping." He missed the amusmed look in the girls eyes, "Oh and I cancled dinner for her just let her know when she wakes up." He nodded and took off without shoes shutting the door softly. When he found Guy he glared, the guy was an idiot more so than Naruto was roumored to be. He growled at the man, "Guy-sensei?" He watched as the man came close tears streaming down his face, "Oh good have you seen the best female ninja in the village, she missed the midnight training session." Guy must have felt the mans mood because he quickly backed away, "That's okay I'll find her tomorrow!" He watched extremely annoyed as the man took off in a strike of green. As he climbed the steps back to the apartment he had just left he froze, something was wrong!

Emi's eyes flashed open in time for a cloth to be shoved over her face and a flash of green eyes and someone cussing about her body? She was out after that figuring the cloth had been drugged. She opened her eyes and groaned what had she drank the night before…she froze as everything came back to her and sat up realizing she hadn't been tied up and was on a bed. After a few seconds of staring at the red and black room, the door opened and a man came in a woman next to him, the man looked to her, "Ah good your awake, Emi right?"

She scowled, "Who are you and why am I here?" She noticed his flick of eyebrow but otherwise no emotion crossed his face, "Well Shall we get started, Konan." Emi's gold eyes widened as the woman stepped forward pulling a needle out, she got up prepared to run, when two pairs of hands grabbed her from the shadows. She watched desperate as the needle was slid into her arm and the room spinned, her last thought was that Naruto was going to kill her.

The girl opened her eyes and blinked, she looked around and blinked again at the blond next to her bed, she moaned as her head pounded and realized the guy had jumped up, "Oh my Emi are you okay un?" She blinked at him, "Emi?" She watched him blink at her, "You don't remember your name, you remember me yeah?" She blinked and shook her head her eyesbrows furrowed as he was obiviously upset plopping down in the chair covering his face with his hands. He looked up, "Okay you are Emi un. And I am Deidara your well boyfriend, you got hurt by some of those idiotic leaf ninja!"

She blinked at him, she didn't know why but that sounded wrong, but he was obiviously upset about her being hurt, she slowly sat up glancing down, quickly grabbing the covers and moving them over her wrapped bosom, she glanced at the man to notice the humor in his gaze. She gave a small smile, "Okay I guess." She smiled softly at him, and watched as he stood, "Um well I'll go get you something to eat, you've got to staved Yeah?" She nodded as he left, her mind tried to remember anything about herself, she remember what food she liked and that she was good at fighting and fast, but she couldn't really remember her past, and she didn't really like the name Emi, but apparently that was her name.

She leaned over the toilet, it had been a little over two weeks, and she still felt odd here, but everyone was nice to her, and Dei was patient with her as well. Her gaze went up as the door flew open just before she threw up again, she felt him pull her hair back, "Emi are you okay, un?" She groaned and snipped at him, "Obliviously not!" She watched as something dawned on him he dropped her hair and backed up, "Um I'll be right back Yeah?" She nodded and waved him out, continuing her bout on the porcelain god, minutes later not only was Dei standing there but a wide eyed Konan, Pein who looked at expressionless as always, Kisame and Hidan who was grinning, she growled at them, Konan shooing the others away and slamming the door.

She pulled away and leaned on the wall, laughing at Konan crossed her arms, "What going to lecture me?" She watched the blue haired woman smile softly, "No um I would like to take some blood though, seeing as you can't remember, but Emi I think you might be pregnant." She gaped at the woman and held out her arm, watching as Konan quickly took blood and sighed, "Will you keep it?" The red headed girl sighed her gold eyes unsure, "Honestly I want to, I mean it would be a symbol of love right? I may not be able to remember what we had but still I want to keep it if there is something."

Konan sighed, "I'll let you know in a couple of hours." She opened the door and Emi heard Dei talking to someone but only caught one part of the sentence, "I did not sign up for this un!" Konan shut the door, Emi half laughed half sobbed, she had not been happy since she woke up here, two weeks ago, and now she knew he hadn't been either. She slowly got up and rinsed her mouth, the opened the door, to Deidara smiling at her, she passed him and plopped on the bed, ignoring him. She turned as he laid a hand on her shoulder, her eyes narrowed, "Don't touch me."

She noticed the brief shock that went by his face as he sat on the bed, "What's wrong un?" She stood and spun, "You know what I may be unable to remember all the things you say we've gone through, but if you don't want me here Dei I'll move out." She watched him and his eyes widen as he realized she had heard him, she stiffened as his arms wrapped around her, "Emi I didn't mean that I'm sorry un, but we're young yeah?" She looked back, the feeling deep in her gut still told her it was wrong, he was wrong, but she sighed trying once again to ignore the feeling. A knock came on the door and she slipped out of the man's arms, she opened the door to Konan who let herself in, she turned to the two and smiled, "Well guess were having a baby." The red head grabbed her stomach and smiled at it, she turned with a smile letting it fall at the look of despair the man was shooting the blue haired girl, he smiled as he saw her watching him.

Emi sighed her stomach on her now very rounded stomach as she walked around in the sunlight, she had moved into another room shortly after they found out. She just felt that this whole arrangement was wrong. Deidara had left on a mission with Sasori, and she noticed the bird landing, but ignored it, knowing every time they returned from all they referred to it as was retrieval everyone disappeared for several hours. She sighed and continued wandering around for a few hours, she stopped as she heard the sounds and felt chakra that seemed extremely familiar. She froze as three people came out from the tree line, one with white hair, another with pink and the third had bright yellow hair, they were all staring at her shocked.

Her eyes followed the blond and widened as he said her name, "Emi." She stiffened but loosened it as he fell before her and his arms hugged her, "I thought I would never see you again." She felt him stiffen as he pulled away his eyes fell to her stomach, "Oh god, did they?" She tilted her head, "I feel like I know you, but I can't remember do I?" She felt bad as a look of pure pain fell on his face, "You don't remember?" She looked at him with curiosity, "Remember what, who are you?" She stared at the group behind as he turned, the pink haired girl sighed, "There are many ways for them to have done this, Gaara is on his way back to the sand, we'll take her there and I'll do some blood testing."

She didn't know what made her say it but she did, "I didn't sleep with him, they told me the baby had been conceived before some leaf ninja had tried to kidnap me." She saw their eyes widen, and watched the girl kneel and pick her up, "Emi, I will help you if I can, but I'm Sakura we have known each other a long time and I may be wrong but the baby inside you is most likely the blond idiot over there's doing!" Emi blinked as if on reflex she hit the pink haired girl, "Don't talk about him like that!"

She blinked at herself, "What was that?" The watched the pink haired girl grin, "To be honest I think that was pure instant. You did it all the time before you were taken, now here!" She was suddenly in the blonds arms and looked up at him as he started jumping through the trees, she watched his face settle into a serious glare ahead, she lifted her hand and touched his cheek catching his eyes briefly, her eyes followed his brief smile and smiled back, falling asleep in his arms.

She woke up in a bed and sighed thinking that falling asleep in the strange man arms had been a dream, until a voice said, "Oh good, your awake." She looked up at the girl who had talked to her earlier, "I'm Sakura by the way, and I know what they did, they whipped you memory with a drug, but I can't fix it until the baby's born, but I want you to know that everyone in the leaf, which is where we are will help you until you get your memories back, by the way the blond who carried you and had refused to let you go, is currently out screaming in the village, if you open the window you'll hear him!"

She sat up and swung the window next to the bed open just in time for a voice to fly through, "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" She smiled and turned to the pink haired girl who was grinning, "Sakura, I never felt right with those people and never truly felt at home, but I do here, when I get my memory back I'll remember him right?" She watched the girl grin, "Yeah and until then I can tell you some fun and funny stories about you and Naruto?" She smiled as she listened to Sakura tell story after story and complemented her abilities.

She was laughing when the door swung open, an older woman walked in dragging Naruto behind by his ear, Emi broke out laughing as the woman flung him to her and said, "Deal with Babies Daddy. I'm getting complaints about the noise, I have enough to do. Oh right Emi I'm Tsunade, well bye!" She watched the woman walk out of the room and along with Sakura turned her attention to Naruto who was looking sulky. She smiled as he got up from the floor and plopped in the chair next to her, Emi looked at Sakura with a look that told her to leave, the girl got the hint and left making an excuse about charts.

Her gold eyes met his blue ones and she gave a small smile, "So um Sakura said after the baby is born she'll be able to return my memories." She watched him and before long he had started making her laugh with stories from the past. Her smile was wide as she patted the bed, "Wanna feel her move?" She watched his beautiful blue eyes blinked and a smile formed as he sat on the side of the bed, she grabbed his hand and watched as he felt the baby move. They both looked up as the door opened Tsunade coming in with a chart, "Emi, you can go home, but since you live by yourself I would advise against it, so Naruto since this is both you're doing, I took the liberty of moving your stuff into her apartment, it is on a good side of town and will be good for you to be there with her."

Emi smiled, "I'm okay with that." The blond nodded, "I will have someone stop by with some pills for the baby and I recommend you take a nice walk every day…Naruto I advise you find someone that can stay with Emi when you go on missions!" He nodded looking at her, she smiled happily and made her way off the bed, then waddled off to get clothes that had appeared while she was asleep. She turned as Tsunade said, "Be careful you only have about two months as far as I can tell until the baby is due."

Emi growled at the person Naruto had chosen to 'watch' her while he was gone on a mission, Lee I swear if you don't shut up and sit down I'll kill you!" she watched the guy clad in green running up and down the stairs for two hours now he was doing laps around her apartment on his hands while explaining the importance of youth. She watched the idiot, and apparently on of her friends, Sakura told her she used to just beat the crude out of him and now that she was overdue by a week she was in no condition to do that.

She once again groaned as he started crying and rubbing her stomach, after a second of that she had enough and placed her foot which she still couldn't see on the idiots chest and kicked him across the room, which only prompted more crying and him asking why she hated him. She sighed and froze, "Lee take me to the hospital!" She watched him blink at her and screamed, "NOW!" He hopped up and was suddenly running with her in his arms as she was plopped quite roughly on a gurney the nurse screaming for Tsunade who had taken over her care.

The redhead glared at the hokage who was telling her to push, "NO not until he gets here!" The blond sighed, "Emi this won't wait for Naruto, you need to push now!" After a few seconds of thinking she did as told, while holing a nurses hand, who after the tenth push screamed in pain and a new nurse had to take her place. Emi cried as she heard the crying of a small baby. Tsunade sighed, and helped the redhead get comfortable while a nurse cleaned the baby.

Emi looked at the little girl in her arms and cooed, the child had blond hair just as bright as her father and her gold eyes. Emi smiled at Tsunade who looked at her, "Okay I need a name, have you thought about it?" Emi closed her eyes in thought and smiled, "Suki Uzumaki!" Tsuand smiled, now one more thing, Sakura is not here so I want to give you this shot okay it will help retrieve the memories that were taken." She pumped it into the IV gave a nod and smiled at the child before looking at Emi again, :I'll let Naruto know you're here when he returns, he should be back tonight." Emi nodded as a nurse took the baby laying it in a crib by the bed as she dosed off.

Emi yawned as she opened her eyes and noticed five people were standing around, she smiled, "Hey guys, Guy when can I get back to training after this?" Five heads snapped to her and Naruto came over, "Hey." He was holding the their little baby in his arms, she grinned, "Hey, I'm sorry for all the worry I caused, I named her Suki Uzumaki you like?" She watched nim nod while looking at the little girl, the door opened and Sakura bounced over and smiled, "Okay Emi tell me your past?" Emi looked around at Kakashi, Naruto, Guy, Lee, Sai and now Sakura and smiled, "Okay when I was five I pushed Lee of a swing and he burst into tears." She smirked at that while remembering, "I am still the only one that can beat both Guy and Lee in a fight, I know what Kakashi does in his spare time, found that out on accident; Naruto has best body of any guy I've ever met; Sakura has a collection of…" Sakura covered her mouth on that one, "You remember good, but I doubt anyone wants to hear half the secrets you just gave away!"

Emi pried Sakura's hand from her mouth and grinned before pulling on Naruto's sleeve, "Give me my baby." She smiled at the girl and caused a good number of blushes as she pulled her shirt down enough for Suki to get some food. She looked up and smiled happily, "So I think Aunt Sakura should be the first to train her, you know good chakra control." Sakura grinned and Emi leaned over to Naruto whispering to him, the blond just nodded and shrugged, "Sure." She smiled over at Kakashi, "Okay godfather care to hold her?" Emi giggled as Kakashi looked behind him and then pointed at himself before she started yelling he held up his hands, "Can't hate kids!"

At that Emi rose an eyebrow, "Kakashi get over here!" The silver haired man cautiously walked over and Emi handed the small child over, "Hold her head, she can't yet." She watched with a smile as he held her, her eyes fell on Naruto and caused the whole room to mouth drop, "I want a boy next!" Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times then looked around for help, Kakahsi had gently laid Suki down and had bailed out the window, both Guy and Lee had ran off and Sakura was sneaking off, but Emi called, "Hey Sakura I have something important to tell you and Naruto, I wish Kakahsi wouldn't have bailed, would you mind getting Tsunade, I have some important information."

The girls green eyes hit hers and a small nod before taking off, Emi looked at Naruto who was looking at the baby and caught his attention, "I have information not only about Sasuke but the Akatsuki and what they are after as well." She saw his eyes widen and both looked to the door as Tsunade and Sakura walked in, Kakashi not far behind. All eyes looked at her once the door closed, "I started telling Naruto I have information about Sasuke and the Akatsuki. I only met a few members, "Hidan, Itachi, Deidara who I want to kill for pretending to be my lover, Sasori I never saw his face, Pein and Konan." She glanced noticing Tsunade had started taking notes, "Any new on abilities?"

Emi nodded, "I know Deidara is an expert on explosions, Sasori has a fixation on puppets and they fight over art all the time, I believe you know all about Itachi, Hidan has this odd religion he worships Jashin, Konan controls paper, and I have no clue about Pein he spent all his time in an 'office'." They all looked at her as she sighed knowing what they were waiting for, "Sasuke is with Orochimaru, as you all know I have layout and knowledge of where his hideouts are, as well as some overheard knowledge of why the snake dude wants him."

She sighed and continued at the looks she got, she grabbed a paper and drew a sketch of the locations, "He spend his time here in the northern base, he currently has Sasuke doing missions for him, but from what I heard an off conversation, I was eavesdropping!" She grinned at Naruto as she remembered doing it with him then said, "The old pervert, hey Tsunade did you know he was into boys?" She saw the look of pure frustration and horror in the woman's eyes and smirked, "I'm serious he does, but he has made a deal with Sasuke for his body."

The look everyone in the room gave her made her raise her hands, "No not like that, Orochimaru is going to use a jutsu to take over his body, which in turn will give him control of the Shiringan." The looks that were passed around were thoughtful, Naruto stood and said, "When can we go?" Kakashi sighed, "You have a daughter, and girlfriend to take care of, your not going." Emi raised an eyebrow, "Okay and who says he's not, yes he has us but we…" She motioned to herself and the baby, "Know what is important to him and if Sasuke kills him it gives me a good reason to hunt him down and show him what true revenge is!"

Kakashi stepped back knowing how good she was at revenge and Tsunade looked her in the eyes, "You understand what you doing?" She nodded, "Yes and he knows…" She shot Naruto a glare, "That if he dies I'll kick his butt when I follow, plus now he has something to return to, besides the amazing future as Hokage." Naruto grinned, as Tsunade nodded, "Okay a week and you'll go, Emi?" Her gold eyes met the Hokages brown, "So Kakashi the only god parent?" Emi sighed, "No I was hoping Sakura woulf be the other, but you can be the Grand godparent!" The growl she heard made her try hard not to smile, Sakura on the other hand was grinning while picking up the baby and cooing how cute she was, and how Auntie Sakura would teach her anything she needed to know. Emi broke out in laughter when the pink haired girl started talking about boy and Naruto stiffened.

Three years passed quickly, Naruto had dragged Sasuke back, and had convinced him that the leaf would help, and he had even curbed the man's urge to destroy the leaf. Emi chased after the gold eyed blond who was running through the street, Emi sighed once she reached the gate and the girl was screaming for Naruto. Emi grabbed her, "I told you Suki, Daddy will be back today, Aunty Sakura and Uncle Sasuke will too, they can train with you okay?" The girl started squirming jumping from her arms sand running after a flash of silver, she had ahold of his leg, the man continued to read as he walked with the child hanging on his leg, Emi sighed once she caught up.

Kakashi glanced at her, "On an outing?" Emi laughed, "Yeah she knows your old team is returning today, and has decided to make me chase her around the village." Kakashi glanced down as Suki grinned, "Kaka-sama, noodles?" Kakashi sighed he hated what the child had decided to call him but changed direction towards the ramen stand, Emi grinned, "Oh the great copy ninja wrapped around a three year olds little finger!" She received a glare and grabbed Suki sitting her on a stool, the old man came over, "Ah what for my favorite customer?" Emi smiled as her three year old, who spoke just as much as her father said clearly, "Ramen!" The man nodded, "Okay."

Emi sat back and looked to Kakashi who had asked, "How's training going for you Emi?" Her gold eyes shimmered, "Fine, chasing a three year old who knows more than she should helps, she started walking way to early and even speaks like she's five, she's a smart cookie." He nodded looking at the girl between then shoving noodles in her mouth. Neither were surprised as the girl froze and screamed, Sakura who was now in charge of the hospital had stared training the girl on chakra, Sasuke the top Anbu was training the girl but refused to tell in what, and Naruto in the next two months soon to be hokage was training the girl as well.

Emi turned as Suki was scooped up in the blonds arms and received a kiss, She turned to Sasuke and smirked, "How many girls you get this time?" He huffed, Sakura had admitted she didn't like him anymore and it was now a joke among them that because of all the girls still after him, the fastest way to revive his clan was to conceive a child with ever eligible female. He scowled at her causing her smile to widen, "Okay none so far, you know many are willing right?" She watched the glare her daughter gave her and the grunt supplied by Sasuke and sighed, "Sasuke-kun please refrain form teaching my daughter how to scowl." Naruto laughed, "Oh I think its cute."

Emi scowled at her now husband, "Yeah and you'll be sleeping on the couch hokage or not!" He sighed at the giggle his pink haired teammate let off, Emi grabbed Suki only for Sasuke to grab her and start to walk away, "Make sure she's home by dinner!" She saw the wave he threw back and turned to Naruto, "If he turns my baby into an emo, I blame you!" Sakura laughed and plopped next to her, "Yeah I won't let that happen." Emi looked at her, "Yeah and if she hangs out with me and you enough she's going to be a tomboy, well lets just be thankful it's not Ino."

They both began laughing Emi leaned back as Naruto's arms wrapped around her, She looked up and smiled, "So we going to stalk Sasuke?" She saw the gleam in his eyes, they had all been trying to figure out what he was teaching Suki. They trusted him a lot more than others would, She grinned, "It will get me out of training?" Naruto laughed and pulled back, "Okay lets go." Sakura smiled, "Not me need to check up at the hospital." Emi smiled and waved taking off through the village. When they caught up they watched as Sasuke had her sitting in a clearing and was scowling at her from across the area, "Suki sit."

Emi looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow he was teaching their daughter to be a dog?" She turned back as Sasuke said, "Okay now!" Suki disappeared, causing both Naruto and Emi to glace around, Emi fell from the tree as her daughter appeared behind them. She looked up as Sasuke appeared above her, "Suki come here!" The blond girl bounced over and smiled, "Hi mommy did you see?" Emi glared at Sasuke who was smirking, "You realize your treating her like a dog, if I wanted that I'd let Kiba train her!" Across town Kiba sat with Hinata and Shino and sneezed, "Must be the wind."

Sasuke looked up at the trees, "Dobe!" Naruto jumped down, the small blond jumping into his arms, "Did you see Daddy? I was fast!" Emi sighed and sat up, "So your teaching her to teleport, you know I'm sending you after her if she teleports of to the mountains!" Sasuke shrugged at the redhead, Emi turned to Naruto, "And if she ends up on toad mountain, I'm not going to be happy!" Naurto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah okay." The three walked Suki once again in Sasuke's arms, Emi leaned over to Naruto, "You think Sasuke goes for younger girls, I think Suki likes him?"

She didn't miss the glare that was shot her way by the ever silent Uchiha, she just waved and looked to see Naruto glaring at a tree, "Um you okay?" He looked at her his blue eyes bright, "Yeah can you imagine having a grandchild with a face like his?" Emi burst out laughing and watched as the two glared at each other, Suki just popped up and smiled, "I want a cake and tomatoes!" Sasuke patted her head and Emi smiled, "Okay well, Sasuke you still coming over for dinner?" He nodded and Emi smiled as Naruto laid his arms around her shoulder.

The five sat around the table, Sakura was drunk, having gained the habit from Tsunade, Sasuke was sitting with a very tired three year old in his lap and Emi was telling an elaborate story trying to get the child to fall asleep while Naruto had passed out on the table. Sakura stood and took off no one paying attention to her, Emi sighed as Suki fell into a deep sleep. She grabbed her from the Uchiha who then promptly tried helping Naruto to their bed.

Time passed, Naruto officially became Hokage, Sakura ended up marrying a nice guy who was surprisingly firm for not being a ninja, Sasuke while at a great uproar to Naruto did end up falling for Suki, although it did wait until she was 17 and able to make her own choice. The two had a little boy when Suki turned 4 and another girl when their son Taka was 1 and Suki 5, they lived happily for a long while, Emi ended up passing and taking Madara Uchiha with her. Naruto lived a lot longer watching his children grow before he joined the love of his life.


End file.
